creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimikyu
Pokemon Sun and Moon are two new additions to the pokemon series, starring you and your pokemon as you travel around the Alola region in search of the Legendary Pokemons Solgaleo and Lunala, or to become the world's greattest pokemon trainer (even though you've probably done it a thousand times already in the previous game's, so really, you will become one of the greattest pokemon trainer's). As usual, a whole bunch of brand new pokemon appear ''(for once it actually makes sense since you're on an island instead of random new pokemon that are suddenly discoverd! Are the professor's really that dumb?) ''along with new ability's and moves. Honestly, when I see the new pokemons, I am always fascinated by there awesome design's! ''(But there are a few exceptions... *Caugh* Alolan Dugtrio...*Caugh*) '' Although one pokemon in perticuliar caught my attention... MIMIKYU. So I bought pokemon Sun like everyone else, extremely eager to try it! ''(Again like everyone else...). ''Although the game I got was already used before ''(I don't know why that person returned it and how he got it so early, but who cares!6 IT'S A NEW POKEMON GAME!) ''The man that gave it to me said that the person who returned got a special early version of the game and he was returning it because «Some pokemon (the man couldn't remember the name) had a mind of it's own.» But I took it anyways, thinking that the previous owner simply said an excuse to not look weird in front of everyone. So I started my game, choose my starter... ''(Rowlet of course! It's not everyday you get to see a *evolution spoilers* grass and ghost type owl with a bow and who looks l like the Robin Hood of Pokemon's!). ''So I started my journey and... *'''WOAH! HOLD IT! '''Let's stop here! Instead of wasting an hour just tipping the usuless and boring begining of this story, I decided to skip to the part when the good stuuf begins! So let's fast forward in 3... 2... 1...* ... I was in the Abandoned site of the Thrifty Megamart looking for hidden items. Suddenly I encountered a wild pokemon... I cover the screen just enough to hide the pokemon's sprite, but I was able to see the name. ''(What? I like to try and guess the pokemon by its cry and name!) ''It was... MIMIKYU? What kind of pokemon is that? I've heard of it before... But I was never able to actually see what it looked like... I removed my hand and I was very surprised... On the screen I saw a small figure that resembled Pikachu. The head had a drawn smile, eyes and cheeks. Its tail was a stick and... Wait!? Are those eyes? The pokemon seemed to have two real eyes on its stomach! Thats when i realized that it was a pokemon hidding under a rag! I was even more surprised now! It's the very first time a pokemon is hidding itself like that! ''(Yes Cubone and Marowak have a skull, be we can still see the rest of it's body) ''Of course I immediately desired to catch it! So I sended out my Alolan Ninetales and... *Ya skipping the battle* ... Yes! I got MIMIKYU! I was quite happy! Now I had a full team! My Alolan Ninetales, Lycanroc, Silveon, Decidueye (Nicknamed Arrow), '''Pikachu and now Mimikyu! His pokedex entry was: '''MIMIKYU the disguise pokemon Type: Ghost/Fairy «Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock.» I was a bit disgusted when I read it's pokedex entry... How could something be so ugly, it kill someone? Well, I thought it was pretty cute! *Now lets get to the really good part!* Mimikyu was my best pokemon. His attacks were very powerful and I loved his little cry! In a 2 for 2 battle, I often put Mimikyu and Pikachu together. They were in perfect harmony! Mimikyu also had a very big bond with me. We've never lost a single battle together! But one day... I was against Red the Champion... My whole team fainted except Mimikyu and Pikachu (oh and I ran out of revives... Some bad luck eh?) ... I've been battling for at least an hour and Red was left to his last pokemon. I decided to use Mimikyu's Z-power to make maximum damage. "Mimikyu used Endless Nightmare!" The animation trigered and Mimikyu hit the foe with all it's might! Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to defeat the foe... Mimikyu fainted when the foe attacked... I only had one pokemon left... "Just a little more! Hang in there Pikachu!" Once again, I struggled to keep Pikachu alive. Then this was my chance! I used Pikachu's Z-power! ... YES! I DID IT! I finally defeated Red! I was so happy! When I returned to the pokemon center and healed my pokemon, I decided to give each and one of them a bath and a treat to thanks them for their bravery. I was mostly proud of Ninetales, Pikachu and Mimikyu; they made most of Red's team faint! When it was Mimikyu's turn... It was turning it's back towards me... It seemed angry... "